


Engraving

by Lwoorl



Series: DC Shifters AU [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Transformation, shifters au, tattoos (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Tim asks Jason if he knows a good tattoo parlor.Shifters AU: See notes of the series to learn more, but all you need to know is some people can turn into objects and they're called shifters.





	Engraving

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I made more words, neat.

“I have to admit, when you first called me asking if I knew a good tattoo parlor, I thought it was a joke for sure.”

Tim rolls his eyes, he chugs what's left of his coffee, puts a $20 bill under the mug and stands up.

“Alright, let's go.” He tells Jason, as he begins to walk away from the little cafe outside of which he was sitting.

“Hey, hey, wait a second.” Jason exclaims as he stops him placing a hand on his shoulder. “I thought you said we were gonna take breakfast first?!” 

“We were.” He sighs “And then you showed up one hour late, come on, we're going.” 

“Aww, come on!” Jason whines, although he still follows anyway “I only came because of the free food!” 

“Mhmm” Tim hums as he turns right on the next intersection.

“Shouldn't I be the one walking in front of you? Do you even know where it is?”

“I looked up the address beforehand.”

“Well, then why did I even come in the first place.”

Tim shrugs “You can leave if you want to.”

“Tell you what, I will go with you if you buy me a hamburger.”

“I'm not buying you anything.”

“With fries.”

“You can leave.”

“Ok, and a soda, good to see we agree.”

Tim sighs “Jason, you don't need to accompany me if you don't want to, you know?”

“And missing seeing the good kid getting a tattoo? No way.” 

Tim actually grins a little at that “Ok, I will buy you your stupid hamburger.” He mutters. Jason cheers and punches the air.

“And fries.”

“Definitely not”

“Hey, I had to try.” 

They continue walking in silence after that, it's… Surprisingly, well comfortable isn't the word, it's more… Surprisingly not uncomfortable. 

“So, what are you planning,” Jason asks, when they're two and a half blocks away from the place “Back, arms, legs? Got a design in mind?” 

“I'm… Actually not planning on tattooing, but engraving.” 

“Oh”

“Yeah”

Tim avoids looking at Jason as he plays with a lock of his hair. When did it get so long? He really needs an haircut. 

“You aren't surprised, who told you?” Tim asks.

It's been a little more than a year since the whole ‘thing’ happened and the family found out he's a staff. As far as the hero community is concerned Red Robin isn't a shifter, and the only people he's told are Kon, Bart and Steph, so someone had to tell Jason.

“The demon spawn blurted it out.” He admits. Of fucking course Damian did it. “If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure Goldie grounded him over it.” 

“It really doesn't, no.”

“Well, thanks for telling me anyway.” Jason says, holding up a fist. Tim awkwardly bumps it. “Sorry I already knew.”

“It's fine.” He assures him. 

“So… You know to engrave hurts more than getting a tattoo, right?” Jason resumes the conversation after a beat.

“And how do you know that?” He asks, crossing his arms.

Jason shrugs “I helped Roy get one.”

“When you say you helped him get-”

“I took a knife and carved it.”

Tim has to stop walking and just… Stare. 

“You took a knife and carved it.” Tim mouths “What the hell Jason?”

“I know, I know” Jason says as he swaps the air with one hand “It was when I was with him and Kori, he wanted to get one, so one day we heated up a knife and sort of, did it.”

Tim shakes off his astonishment and continues walking, honestly why is he even surprised? 

“Then he changed back and started bleeding from here.” Jason says as he draws a line with a finger, from his ear to the shoulder, and then a bit down the back “We honest to God thought we had killed him, but it was just a shallow cut, although it did leave a scar.” 

Tim just shakes his head. Why did he ask Jason to come with him again? 

“How are you and your friends still alive?” He mutters. Jason just smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Idiot.

Soon enough they reach the place, the building is bigger than Tim thought it would be, a two stores local with a giant sign on top of the door reading ‘CAMELLIA’S BODY ART SHOP’, on the window, in smaller letters, it says ‘Tattooing, Engraving, Piercing, Kintsugi & Scarification.’ 

The place isn't what he had expected from somewhere recommended by Jason. It has paintings of flowers all over the facade and a pretty glass door that opens towards a busy street.

To be perfectly honest Tim was ready to find an illegal hole in a dark alley, but instead he got a pretty legit business.

As soon as they enter they're greeted by a girl, she has brown hair picked up in a ponytail, and a smile taken from an infomercial. Again, not what he was expecting.

It's not like Tim knows much about these kind of places, but he always imagined them filled with people covered in ink and piercings from head to toe, not a place with a girl taken out directly from a skin care commercial.

He throws a side glance at Jason, he has the distinct impression he picked a place he thought Tim wouldn't find intimidating, if that's the case the condescension is very much  _ not _ appreciated. Jason just raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. Whatever. 

“Hi, welcome!” The girl cheerfully exclaims “What can I help you with?”

Jason answers before Tim has time to, placing a hand on top of his head and proclaiming “Stick-boy here wants to get engraved.” Tim huffs and slaps his hand away.

The girl, Brenda, leads them to the second floor and introduces them with a guy called Philip, the one who will take care of the engrave, he's more in line with what he had imagined, a tall dude with his arms filled with ink and a piercing on the nose. 

They get into a cubicle with two chairs, a table filled with various instruments, a full body mirror and a curtain for privacy. They sit while Jason stands on a corner and Philip asks Tim some basic questions, what he's looking for, if this is his first time, what kind of object he is, etc, etc.

Soon he's sitting stript down to his underwear as Philip takes out what looks like some kind of razors.

“We call this the scrape test” He says as he holds them so Tim can see them “It's for testing hardness of the material and other stuff, it shouldn't leave any long lasting mark. So, if you were so kind…”

“Right.” Tim takes a deep breath. 

He's been practicing with Dick for some months now, but he's still not used to the change. The trick for him is to emulate the feeling of losing himself, the way you forget you exist when reading a good book, so far he still can't recreate it without having to imagine a scenario (yet), so it takes him longer than if he could just recall that feeling directly, but he's reduced his time compared to when he started.

Tim closes his eyes and imaginates he stands in a little white room that gets smaller and smaller, until it vanishes with him inside, and he shifts.

“Wow, those, uh, those are a lot of scars.” Philip comments, as he rubs a finger over some of the numerous scratches covering him. 

If Tim could, now he would tell one of the stories he's got prepared to explain these kind of things, but since he can't it's Jason who interjects and says some half baked bullshit about Tim getting in a freak car accident some years ago. If he had hands right now, Tim would facepalm.

Somehow, miraculously, the guy buys it, and starts to pass the razors on him, on quick, short movements. The cuts are very superficial, so much that Tim can barely feel them. If it wasn't because he's seeing them leave thin short lines on the red bo staff on the mirror he could even chalk it to imagination.

He changes back when instructed, imagining the room growing again and him opening the door and stepping out. A set of pink scratches on his chest are the only thing left from the razors. Philip explains some stuff about materials and cuts and Tim nods like a bobblehead doll.

Then he takes out a set of markers, and stars drawing marks on him, asking Tim to shift again from time to time and changing of color depending of something only Philip understands.

“Is this really necessary?” He asks as Philip draws a cross on top of his eyelids with the black marker. The ink is cold and itches a little.

“It is if you don't wanna risk losing an eye.” The guy casually answers as he continues drawing on his skin, squinting as he concentrates on something. 

“I thought the parts of the human and object form weren't linked like that?” Jason asks from where he's standing.

“Heh, they aren't, but it's a bit more complex than that.” Philip says with a shrug. “Now stop moving your head so much.”

Tim doesn't complain after that and just lets the guy work. By the end of the part with the markers it looks like he stumbled into a sharpie factory. The way he looks as a staff isn't much better, his reflection in the mirror looks as if an horde of preschool kids had taken on decorating a stick as their project for arts and crafts. Jason's having a blast with the whole thing.

“You said you didn't want anything too noticeable.” Philip holds Tim in front of the mirror. “So I think it would have to be on this part.” He says as he points to a section of the staff, between the middle and ⅗ in. “It’s hard to say with certainty but it will probably end on your back or waist. You can move now.”

He didn't come with any specific design in mind, so Philip gives him a catalog on some popular ones. As he goes through it Jason looks over his shoulder and points at the ugliest ones he can find, saying something like “Oh, this one, this one would be perfect on you.” Tim resists the temptation to punch him on the face and just keeps looking.

At the end he goes for a ring with a geometrical design, around 4 cm thick. Philip asks him a couple of times if he's completely sure, and reminds him he can always come other day to continue it, but Tim assures him that, no, he's sure.

Tim shifts for what has to be the fortieth time today and Philip takes what looks like a collection of needles and razors of different sizes. He draws the patron with yet another sharpie, and once he's satisfied heats up one of the smallest blades and starts to carve it.

It hurts, but not nearly as much as Jason had convinced him it would, and Tim finds himself wishing he could throw him a dirty look because of that. 

After it's over Philip tells him not to change yet, and then rubs some green gel over the engrave “It's to avoid it from bleeding once you shift back, hold on five minutes.” He says as he sets a timer. 

It's cold, even as a staff, and when there's only one minute left it gets incredibly _ hot _ , like boiling water, and it actually hurts more than the whole engraving process. Then Philip rinses it with some water, and tells him he can move now, so he does.

The thing looks like a weird pink patch on his right hip, which Philip assures him should scar in a week. After Tim takes a quick shower to clean away the ink, they discuss payment, and soon him and Jason are walking away from the place.

“You’re limping.” Jason points out, not so subtly looking at his hips.

“I've had worse.” He answers as he presses a hand against the injury. It stings a bit, but honestly it's more uncomfortable than painful.

“So, is my hamburger still a thing, or…?” 

Tim rolls his eyes and punches Jason on the shoulder “Sure, whatever.” 

Twenty minutes later Tim's sitting inside a McDonald's, watching with mild revulsion how Jason  _ demolishes _ a third pounder hamburger. He's suddenly very grateful he didn't buy him fries because  _ honestly Jason stop inhaling your food _ .

He takes his eyes away from the meat massacre for a second, and looks through the window, looking as a little kid's pink balloon breaks free from her grasp.

The kid's face gets red and she's about to cry, when Jason speaks, making Tim look away from the scene and back to the person sitting in front of him.

“I have to ask, why did you ask me to go with you?” He asks, between biting the half eaten sandwich. Jason's face is covered with sauce and grease, and the hamburger is basically melting into a puddle of cheese, crumbling between his fingers, but at least he swallows before speaking. Small mercies. 

Tim briefly looks at the window. An old lady is desperately trying to calm down the child. “I just supposed you would know a good place.” 

“Do you think I'm stupid?” Jason replies, stopping just a moment to stuff the last bits of meat inside his mouth. “I know you're perfectly capable of finding a place by yourself. Now, tell the truth.”

Tim sighs and waits as the family walks away, crying child in hand, to turn back towards him and answer.

“So, I don't know if Dick told you, but I'm not exactly… Ok with being a shifter.” He says, as nonchalant as possible.

“He didn't but it isn't hard to figure out.” Jason says as he cleans his hands on a napkin “One doesn't just keep a skill like that a secret on our line of work, much less when working under the bat.”

“Right.” Tim nods, bitting the interior of his cheek. “So. I won't get into details but something happened when I was little that made me a bit uncomfortable with it, and then growing up, with the way media says we should be someone else's tool and stuff…”

“God, don't even tell me” Jason mutters as he leans on his chair and puts his arms behind his head “I used to be really into that idea, you know? The whole serving to others stuff.”

“No way.” Tim laughs, he imagines Jason, the motherfucking Red Hood being into the whole community service thing. It doesn't suit him.

“It's true!” Jason exclaims, and then starts laughing too.

It takes a moment for their laughter to die down, and once it does, Tim continues “Ok, so, I guess I got a bit bitter about the whole concept, and then when I actually became Robin and started encountering stuff like shifter trafficking and like, all the things the Joker did to Harley” He doesn't miss the way Jason's expression sours at the mention of the clown. “I guess I started really hating it? So I just, you know, tried really hard to ignore me being a shifter was a thing, I only ever decided to tell three people before Bruce found out.” 

Jason nods. “But you're accepting it now.” He says, it's not a question.

“Yeah… I’m still not ok with it but, I'm getting there, I think?” He sighs “It’s actually why I decided to go with the whole engraving thing.” He quietly admits as he touches where the soon to be scar lies “It was Kon's idea, to, like, claim the staff form like my own or something?” 

“Hmm”

“I guess I just didn't want to go alone” He shrugs “It probably sounds childish but-”

“Not at all.” Jason interrupts him “But that doesn't answer my question, why  _ me?  _ It sounds like you got some friends you could have asked instead, or the dickhead, or Cass, or literally anyone else?”

Tim rests his head on one hand. “I mean. I got some friends that would be happy to come, but none of them are shifters, and half of the time they end putting a foot in their mouth when it comes to this stuff.” 

Jason nods “Alright, I can see it, but what about the family?”

“Well, there's no way I could go to Bruce or Alfred about this.” He winces “And Dick's supportive, but he can be… Too supportive, like, he will insist he doesn't mind, but I know I'm already taking too much of his time with my bullshit, I can't ask him more than what he's already doing.”

“And I guess that's also why Cass is out of discussion.” Jason snorts.

“Yeah.” He nods “She's had it way more rough than I did, I would just feel dumb going to whine about my problems to her.” 

“So I'm the last option, huh?” He says it like it's no big deal, but Tim can see it does bother him.

“It's not like that.” He quickly says. Jason sends him an unconvinced look “I mean, it's also because I thought you could get it.”

“Get what?” 

“You know…” Tim gestured at something with a hand, not sure what exactly. “Feeling like that body isn't yours. After your… Your thing.”

“After I turned into a gun, you can say it.” Jason says with a smirk, Tim grimaces.

“Yeah. That.”

“Hmmm… You know, I actually can kind of see it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh… Cool.” 

Tim looks away again. They stay in silence for a moment to, and then Jason makes a ball with the trash, stands up and walks towards the nearest trash can. Tim stands up and follows him.

“Well, this was fun, but I have other stuff to do.” Jason says.

“Oh. Ok.” 

“But you gotta show me how it looks once it scars.” He exclaims, pointing at Tim. He smiles.

“Absolutely not.” 

Jason snorts. “See you Timbo.” He holds a fist up. Tim bumps it, this time without hesitation.

“Take care Jason.” He says. And then Jason leaves.

Tim takes out his phone, he has some people to text. He shots Kon a message first.

_ I just did the thing you told me to _

_ what thing _

_ The engraving _

_ HOLY FUCK ARE YOU KIDDING _

_ Nope _

_ DUDE I WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THAT _

_ I know, but it was actually a good idea _

_ HOLY  _

_ FUCK _

_ Tim. man. I love you but I have to kill you you didn't tell me you were actually gonna do it what the hell _

_ I know, talk to you later _

  
  


He goes with Bart next.

  
  


_ I just did the thing Kon told me to do _

_ You got a new haircut? _

_ No, the engraving thing _

_ ….You kidding _

_ Not at all  _

_ Oh my God Rob you can't just tell me you just went to get an engrave after you did it??!!!! _

_??!!!!??!!?!!! _

_ Like at least you could have let me help you pick a design?!!!?!?  _

_ And doesn't it like hurt a lot?!?!!?! _

_?!?!!?!! _

_ How long did you even plan this thing??? Who else knew? Did you tell Kon? You told Kon and you guys didn't let me in the secret how could you do this to me guys??!!! _

_ That's not crash man not crash at all!!! _

_ What did you even get did you get something cool you have to show me what you got ASAP!!!! _

_ Bart, you're texting at super speed _

_ I can't believe you didn't tell me I thought it was a joke I can't believe you actually did it you're the last person I thought would get one???!!! _

_ Oh but you told me not to when I wanted to get a piercing??!! _

_ Wait does that mean I can get a piercing now?! _

_ Because I still think I would look cool with a piercing!! _

_ I can't believe you didn't tell me I could have gone with you and gotten a piercing while you got engraved!! _

_ I didn't read any of that _

_ Omg you have to show me what you got! _

_ I can't believe you didn't tell me!!! _

_ Did Kon also get something?! Did he get another piercing?!! _

_ How come he can get more than one piercing but I can't?!!! _

_ Anyway you have to show me send me a picture!!! _

_ Wait you can't take a picture without hands right? Ok ask Kon to take you a picture!!!! _

_ I mean is he with you??! I suppose he's with you he's the one who told you to do it!!! _

_ Wait how long it's been since you got it??? Are you texting me right after getting it or have you had it for some days now??!! _

_ Because either way it's not ok to not telling me!!! _

_ I will mute this chat until you calm down _

He mutes it. He will go back and maybe read whatever Bart writes after he stops sending 20 texts per second.

He thinks about telling Steph, but decides he should tell her in person, unless he wants her to murder him...  She will probably murder him anyway…

Bruce will also murder him, and Alfred, and everyone else.

Tim places a hand on top of where the mark is and smiles.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm planning on writing a fic about the whole thing that made the family find out Tim's a shifter, I just have no idea what exactly happened yet. This series is already ridiculously non chronological anyway so, yeah.
> 
> As always, please remember I need to consume comments to stay alive, I mean it. Please. I'm begging, on my knees, my hands together as I postrate my head at your feet, I give you these words for free and this is all I ever ask for, please for the love of God leave a comment. It can be a short one. It can be a mean one. I'm bEGGING HERE GUYS, COME ON IT ISN'T GOING TO KILL YOU LEAVING A COMMENT 
> 
> Also remember you can always send me prompts to [my Tumblr](http://lwoorl.tumblr.com), it can be for this AU or just about anything, or just shot me a message anytime, I swear I don't bite!!


End file.
